Episode 4247 (15th August 1997)
Plot Maureen finds Maud helpless on the floor of the Corner Shop, humiliated but unhurt. Martin takes charge of her and nurses her. Maureen is furious over the way Maud was manhandled. When Fiona sends a wedding invite to Andy, Jim is hurt that he hasn't got one. Maud refuses to stay alone at home as she's frightened and insists on being wherever Maureen is. Martin refuses to let Kevin down but Gail refuses to eat with the woman who wrecked Sally's marriage. Les turns nasty on Angie for sacking Leanne. She is frightened when he tells her that he's capable of making her cry. She tells Janice to sort Les out before she loses her job as well. Vera wants a party at a posh hotel but Jack tells her they should celebrate in the Rovers as they can't afford anywhere else. Fred agrees to lend Ashley to run the shop for Maureen so she can look after Maud for a while. Steve accuses Fiona of being petty by not inviting Jim to her wedding. Jack is amazed when Alec tells him that he'll be charged for the use of the pub for the party. Des is surprised when Samantha turns up. She tells him how her parents tried to ignore what she said about Ian Phillips. She feels strange now that people know her big secret. Gail is forced into going along with Martin to Natalie's house. She makes it clear she doesn't want to be there and spends the evening bickering with Martin. Fiona tells Jim that she didn't invite him to the wedding as she didn't think he'd want to attend. She tells him she will send him an invite on the understanding that he makes an excuse and doesn't attend. Gail tells Natalie that she hates her for ruining Sally's life. Sally calls on Gail and is horrified to hear from Audrey that the Platts are having a meal with Kevin and Natalie. Kevin thinks the evening went well but Natalie tells him it was a disaster and the Platts only came because they felt sorry for him. Cast Regular cast *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *Natalie Horrocks' house - Living room and dining room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Samantha now has Des in her sights. Martin convinces Gail to accept Natalie’s invitation to dinner - then wishes he hadn't. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,070,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes